


Yamamoto's Birthday Time

by StormWildcat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yamamoto's birthday! And after years of different gifts, what could Gokudera possibly get him that could top them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamamoto's Birthday Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> My IRL Yamamoto requested a birthday fic for this precious baby since his canon birthday was yesterday. And I've always meant to write something for the Yakyu Baka on his big day. Finally it has happened. Just a fluffy story, sorry no birthday sex lmao

With the mission accomplished in the Vongola Family name, the Rain Guardian was relieved to be on the short plane ride home, particularly on this day. It was a special day for him, one that happens only once a year and gave him allowance for those 24 hours to put himself in a humble spotlight; his birthday. And with no duties left and no companions to take care of for one reason or another, he planned to fully enjoy the understandable and accepted selfishness.

After a quick drive home from the airport, Yamamoto heaved a content sigh outside of the bedroom door. Just seeing the familiar oak brought him comfort. With a strong grip on the knob, he entered his space, only a gentle click announcing his presence. The sight beyond the threshold gave him pause. Poised on top of his night stand was a blue and green plaid gift bag, a red envelope with his name beautifully scrawled in black on its face peered over the top at him. A small box sat next to his present, a plastic window revealing its content; a vanilla-frosted cupcake with chocolate ganache hardened into perfect drips. Upon closer inspection, Yama spotted coconut flakes sprinkled on top of the icing. Coconut was one of his favorites and there was one other man who always remembered this fact.

Gokudera was asleep in Yamamoto’s bed. It was clear that the younger man had tried to stay awake in anticipation of the swordsman’s return. His body was still propped up on fluffed pillows, his head was tilted awkwardly to the side and a book laid face down on his stomach. No doubt he had a long day and sleep was bound to take him despite the Storm’s goals to see his Rain arrive. The scene pulled Takeshi’s lips into a smile. It was moments like this one that reminded him just how far they had come and how much they had grown.

His first birthday celebrated after their relationship began resulted in a carefully wrapped box being literally thrown at him and a gruff offer of ice cream being grumbled as he opened the hard delivery. (Somehow his baseball instincts didn’t kick in so he managed to only catch the pitched present and not try to bat it away.) Inside the small package was a baseball keychain and a gift card for a restaurant they had frequented on several occasions; nothing exciting but Yamamoto held on dearly to that first gift with a grin.

The following year there was a party in his honor that had been planned by the other Vongola and during the celebration, a gift was shoved into his hands by Gokudera, a tint of red on his cheeks like there was the year before. This time he received a small assortment of gifts, including new cologne from Italy and a book about famous swordsman. It was the first book in a while that Yamamoto read from cover to cover.

As the years went on, the delivery of the birthday offerings from his boyfriend became progressively calmer (and safer) yet the blush on his face remained. The scowl that once soured his lips was replaced by an expression of controlled excitement as he watched within arm’s length as the birthday boy unwrapped his gifts. Over time Dera had also gotten better at choosing gifts. The days of go-to gifts and small knick knacks were bettered by meaningful and extravagant presents; concert tickets to see his favorite bands, trips to places around the world he had only dreamt of seeing when he was young, a collection of swords from different eras, Gokudera had no trouble spoiling him when it came to his birthday. The year the switch happened, Hayato had managed to clinch tickets for a huge baseball game that Yama was dying to see live the moment the teams were announced. The gift was complete with a promise from his other half that he would be accompanying him to the game. It nearly brought the swordsman to tears.

What would it be this time? He couldn’t’ think of anything that could top the previous years (though he could never do that before yet every time he was surprised and left in awe by Dera’s gifts). He wanted desperately to reach into the cute bag and rescue his present from the folds of tissue paper, but seeing Hayato so at ease in his slumber, he didn’t want to disturb the snoozing Storm. It was certainly a conundrum he found himself in, but seeing as it was his birthday, he felt the entitlement that came with it and decided to open his gift and if the giver awakened while he did so, then he wouldn’t have to live with the fact that he roused him.

After a quick change out of his suit and tie ensemble and into sleep clothes, Yamamoto took a seat on the edge of the bed close to the nightstand that held his gift and birthday dessert. The packaging was small, so a part of him believed some kind of tickets or jewelry were hiding below the card. But tickets to where? They had gone on a trip the year before and Gokudera never did the same thing two years in a row due to pride in his ability to wow his lover, so that was out. Then it was likely jewelry. What kind of jewelry would Gokudera get him? Would it be a chain of some sort? Perhaps cuff links were in the bag. Then again it could be a bracelet.

What if….what if it was a ring? A special ring that was only given when you reach that special precipice of a relationship where you fully understand one another, can picture yourself with no one else, make each other happy every day and feel the next step is ready to be taken. This thought froze Yamamoto with the bag perched on his lap, brown eyes wide and focused on blank space, cheeks pinked. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to open it without Gokudera. He began to carefully place the bag back onto the nightstand but the realization that any proposal from Dera would be perfectly planned and disguised made him change his mind and pull the bag back to him. With a soft smile he reached passed the card and dug into the tissue paper, a quiet rustling sound echoing in the plastic walls of the bag. Immediately his fingers felt the somewhat fuzzy texture of a jewelry box, one that felt small in comparison to his hand.

Once again, Takeshi was still.

No way. It couldn’t be.  He’d plan it around a special getaway or a trip to their favorite beach. They’d at least be at some fancy restaurant where Yama would’ve had issues pronouncing at least half of the entrees. There’s no way Dera would package such a huge offering in a little plaid dollar gift bag. Then again, it would be the perfect disguise. It would catch the brunette completely off guard, and no doubt that would be the bomber’s goal. Sucking in a deep breath, Takeshi freed the contents of the gift bag from its adorable prison to reveal a jewelry box that was taller than he had expected with his fingers gripping only the top portion. It resembled the size around of a ring box but it was certainly several inches more vertical than necessary. The verdict; not a ring. Yamamoto couldn’t help but blow out his held breath, relief with a hint of disappointment mixed in. Hey, he had been ready for some time, so it was only natural for him to feel a little disheartened.

But now there was a new mystery afoot. What was in the box? With a careful hand, he flipped open the top of case and revealed his true gift; a gorgeously crafted watch. The timepiece had an onyx colored face set in glistening silver. Presented just below the elegantly designed “12” was a pair of simple jewels, a ruby and a sapphire. He knew instantly that these represented him and Gokudera and it made his heart flutter happily. The watch was perfect for him and he couldn’t help but free it from its box and try it on. Of course the fit was spot on. No doubt Dera had secretly sized him for it, that jerk. That perfect jerk. Staring at the gift wrapped around his wrist, Yamamoto’s face began to hurt from smiling so wide and he was fighting the urge to tackle his boyfriend in his sleep in a similar style to his teen self.

“You ever going to open that card?” Gokudera’s voice broke through to Yamamoto. The birthday boy turned and greeted his other half with his cheek-numbing grin.

“Yeah! Sorry, I got distracted,” he explained, showing off his new timepiece.

Dera smiled back, his expression soft as he watched Yama collect the envelope from the bag that had wound up on the floor in his excitement and free the card inside. The front was simple, just a silhouette of two birds in red settled on a branch, the background a beautiful somewhat muted blue. Inside was written in Gokudera’s familiar writing.

“ _Takeshi,_

_In the beginning, I feared what to get you for your birthday. I knew so little about what you truly enjoyed and could only think of silly and simple gifts to get you. Not to mention I was a jerk back then. But as time has gone by, I’ve learned so much about you; your dreams, your likes, your loves and your wants. Though I try to bring all of these to life for you on a regular basis, this is the date where I can shower you with these things and experiences. I’ve come to appreciate that moment when you light up with excitement and the expression of love and appreciation that comes shortly after. And every year I strive to see that look again._

_The watch signifies the time that we’ve spent together, this moment right now, and all of the years ahead of us. And I look forward to every moment of its hands._

_Happy birthday, Takeshi. I love you._

_Hayato_

_P.S. Don’t lose or break it. Or you’ll be getting a “candle” for your birthday instead_.”

A hearty chuckle signaled Yama’s finishing the card. With a heartfelt smile, he placed the card on his nightstand and crawled into bed beside Gokudera, his arms wrapping around his love and squeezing tight.

“I love you too, Hayato,” he breathed lightly into his ear. “Thank you so much. For everything.”

His show of emotion was reciprocated with a returned hug and a kiss on the head. “You’re welcome, Takeshi. I hoped you would.” A few beats of silence followed as they bathed in the afterglow of the birthday reveal, both content and hearts filled to the brims with compassion towards the other. Then Gokudera broke it. “Hey, you still have your dessert, remember?”

It was at this moment that Yamamoto reverted back to his younger self, face brightening up and voice lifting into a cheery tone. “That’s right!” With a chuckle Dera coaxed the bigger man up and got him to retrieve the boxed cupcake. Together they opened it and Gokudera stuck a candle he had hidden nearby into the top. With a flick of his lighter, the candle was lit and awaiting Yamamoto’s wish.

He mulled over his dreams and aspirations longer than usual, his face twisting with his inner struggles. But his expression softened into one of the most genuine contentment in the candlelight just before he blew it out. Curiosity got the better of Gokudera.

“What did you wish for?”

“You know I can’t tell you that! Then it won’t come true, silly Hayato.”

“Oh come on, you don’t really believe that, do you?”

“Well…I guess in this case it wouldn’t be terrible, but I can’t just tell you what it is outright. It might ruin everything.”

This earned Yama an eye roll. “Would you just tell me, you pain in the ass?”

“Well,” Yamamoto turned to Gokudera, pressing his forehead to the other’s, “I wished for…the other thing I thought might’ve been in the bag.” Luckily he was close to Gokudera so he couldn’t see the blush color his ears.

“The other thing?”

“Mmhm.”

Yama could feel an eyebrow on Dera’s face rise up in confusion as he was no doubt attempting to decipher his cryptic wish. Then he pushed his head forward in clear annoyance. “What’s the matter, suddenly what I got you isn’t good enough?!”

“Oh come on, Hayato, I never said that!” Yama couldn’t help but laugh. Old Dera was making an appearance.

“Baka,” he snorted before flopping onto his side and facing away from his boyfriend, only to be instantly spooned and nuzzled.

“You can’t be mad at me,” Yamamoto let out in a sing song manner, nuzzling his cheek into Dera’s. A few moments of that paired with a relatively explorative hand melted the bomber back into a love-accepting puddle.

“You’re lucky you’re hot. And it’s your birthday,” Gokudera grinned as he readjusted his position to allow his other half to cuddle up to his side properly. With that, they turned out the lights and settled in.

Just before sleep could take him, Yamamoto uttered, “I love you, Hayato.”

A sleepy smile pulled at Dera’s lips in the dark comfort of the room. “I love you too, Takeshi. Happy birthday.” And as the watch that still rested on Yamamoto’s wrist read 2 o’clock, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
